bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Atukamlitib
How can we trust you? Andrew121917:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid that you are a vandal, and as far as I know, you haven't done the time. I will have to ban you for a few weeks simply for justice. You can still visit and edit your talk page, but you won't be editing any article content for a while. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nevermind although I can't say that two weeks was really doing the time, but just as long as you give me your word you won't ever vandalise again, you won't be banned. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) (agreed)I won't vandalize and I'm probably going try look for other things to do besides vandalizing wikis for the fun of it. There's basically no point in vandalizing. I won't vandalize, so it's your choice to ban me or not. I'll give you my word I'll vandalize.--Atukamlitiber 19:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'm with andrew on this one. you vandilized my page and others. I certainly don't trust anyone that uses such language that I'd rather not hear/repeat/say. If you ever vandilize Disney Channel Wiki, you will be banned infinitely. I'm just about to warn my fellow admins and rollbackers and all users. Everyone will be on high alert. Of course we'd rather you didn't vanilized DCWIKI anyway, but just know that everyone will be on high alert. Even if you look in the recent changes and saw that no one has edited for hours dosn't mean that no one is keeping watch. Why would you even vandilize anyway? Do you think its fun?!? Well, next time you vandilize, think of how many people you are hurting and think of how much trouble you will be in. I tell you now that vandilizing will get you nowhere good. Nowhere good. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) -response to "Pirakafreak24": I'll give out my phone number on this wiki if I ever vandalize your disney wiki. I already stated that there no point in vandalizing. Also I used to think it's fun, but not really anymore. I had an account on this wiki since February or April 2008 on this wiki. The first wiki I ever vandalized was BS01 because they were like overdoing all kinds of warnings for spoilers and I went on that wiki a lot and I still do, though I'm banned. My user name was Makuta Bitil on BS01. Another thing for disney wiki is that I would never vandalize there because I believe you're the owner("Pirakafreak24") and I would immediately be banned for eternity there. Did I vandalize your page on Custom Bionicle wiki cause I was the "jerk" by you on there? Sorry if so. As said before, I will not vandalize this wiki.--Atukamlitib 01:31, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to hear that you will not vandilize Disney Channel Wiki. Just note that everyone is still on high alert. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, why did you vandilize in the first place? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) So, you found it fun to hurt peoples feelings? That just doesn't make sense. Vandilizing is one thing but using innapropriate comments and bad words is another. Did it ever occurred to you that what you were doing was so wrong that it actually hurt people? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) That's it. I'm outta here! I've answered enough of your questions. Fine, I'll answer one last time: Kind of though I kept going for a reason I don't know! ...(uh..don't ask me why).--Atukamlitib 04:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Jeez! I was just trying to understand your situation a little better. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:01, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I wasn't mad at you or anything like that.--Atukamlitib 01:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I missunderstood. You see, I've had some vandilizers on DCWIKI Before, so I was just trying to understand, why vandilize in the first place? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) (let me explain)I did it for fun because it kind of fun being a pest to them. I do realize now it's absolutely cruel and mean because I realized if I had my own wiki(someday) I wouldn't like people vandalizing my wiki and I would have undo all their edits. I wouldn't be liking to have those comments said to me either like the ones I said on Custom Bionicles. I hope I answered one question there. Most vandals I could probably guess do it because they think it's fun. I would admit myself a jerk on Custom Bionicle wiki. (They'll probably hate me no matter what I say)--Atukamlitib 04:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) -A very bad boy YOU!!! :Not you! You did that 'cause you were BORED?? You deserved that Permaban. Escpecially with that sock puppet! ArchlordZerato-Player81200:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) uh...(bow) uh. uh. what? what's a sock puppet? Just calm down. Sorry. So, yeah what do I need to do to not make you mad anymore. You seem really mad :-( Sorry sorry ):--Atukamlitib 02:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) a :I'm sorry, but you need to remove all those images you have on your userpage. ALL of them, it can overload someones browser if they have to load so many images like that. Your user page will be deleted if you do not comply by Christmas. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Panakalego is right. Oh Buddy you know you need to remove all of those images. Now it is okay to have one, maybe two, but that many, oh no they need to go or else someone will have them removed. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk This isn't just a Bioniclepedia problem, this is potentially a server problem. This could overload the server bandwidth (due to the amount of pics) and cause possible downtime. I suggest you either get rid of the images, administrators, or delete the page entirely.--The Oracle 16:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Deleted I'm sorry, but I had to delete your userpage. The amount of images you had could have caused some major server problems. I also saw a phone number, which I don't like looking at unless I know that anyone who might call it is a friend of yours. It was also pretty full of nonsense, which usually is alright, but under the circumstances, I thought it would be better off deleted instead of overloading our server. Which might have effected all of wikia. No more images for you on your page period for a month or two, I don't want you to misuse them ever again. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) To tell you the truth, it was my friend's, but that's still irresponsable--Atukamlitib 03:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) A bad Boy :Yes, it was irresponsible. But you may recreate another usrrpage, if you like, just don't use images. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) So, I see your finally helping, not vandilizing. Good for you!-- Boltfan24 ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Cross-wiki Vandal I'm going to ask you straight up: Are you Atukamakirk 2.9 from our sister site, the Custom Bionicle Wiki? If you are, I'm going to ban you for a year for vandalizing over there. If you say no and I find out you are, you will be banned forever. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Sister? Why sister? Anyways, If you are, I thought my above messages sank in, but I guess not. That's too bad.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 05:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's sister because the spanish, german, etc. Bionicle wikis are already our brothers. I randomly chose sister off the top of my head. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::I always just thought websites were referred to with female pronouns, like ships... In any case, I don't think we can trust Atukamlitib--he vandalized this wiki and many others, including BS01 and a multitude of non-Bionicle wikis. Even if he's seemingly "reformed", is this the kind of guy we want to keep around--especially when he's apparently continuing to vandalize in other places? He said himself that he vandalized for the fun of it... I cannot ever forgive someone like that; it goes against my personal value system. And I think it's very, very likely that he's Atukamakirk 2.9, because just like Atukamlitib backwards is "Bitilmakuta" (Makuta Bitil), Atukamakirk is "Krikamakuta" (Makuta Krika), and he used the name "Akutam Litib 3.1" on BS01 a while back, so the number is nothing special. This guy is known for making sockpuppets as well; all the evidence is screaming against him. I would just block him now, and unblock him if he can give us an explanation... "Innocent until proven guilty" doesn't particularly apply here as I see it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 06:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I strongly agree with Auserv here, but Panka, if you ask him if he's Atukamakirk, he just won't reply or he'll say no. I don't think he would give up so easily. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 15:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, I asked Danny for an IP check. Also, I guess sister makes sense. Hey, am I allowed to block him off of Disney Channel Wiki even though he didn't do anything? I just have a feeling that we're next since I told him about it.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 18:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Actually I don't wanna. Nah, that place is lonely. Oh yeah, how you know the numbers mean anything. Like one of my past usernames which is Atukamakirk 2.9. If you decoded it, you end up with "bi" which represents bitil. each dot separates each letter. My cool man account on DC wiki has is 22.1.14.4.1.12 decode it--Mr. Atuka(M) 18:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :It decodes to "V.A.N.D.A.L". >_> Erm, so you just admitted that you are Atukamakirk 2.9 and as such you're the vandal on Custom Bionicle Wiki... I don't know where you get off thinking that making dupe accounts and vandalizing for fun is right... Maybe you'll have changed your mind after your block; see you in 2010. (And I'll be giving out warnings to other wikis you've edited to watch out for anyone with Atukam-anything names, so don't expect to be having anymore "fun".) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::And I'm warning you, if you do anything to DCWIKI, you'll be blocked for an eternity.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) WHY????? Thanks to you being bored on CB (Custom Bionicle), Uberfuzzy accidently block me out you @*%#! -Makuta Kaper 10:50 pm, January 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, there's no need to bad-mouth someone for something like this. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 16:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Guess what? He's come to Disney Channel Wiki as many accounts, even though he said he wouldn't!--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 23:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Even I must ask why? Captain Kazi----- Talk 1 January 2009 Just don't talk about DC wiki And I'll leave you alone. I came as a teaser (no-mean one)--Mr. Atuka(M) 05:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :How about you leave DCWiki alone anyway? You know vandalizing is wrong, and you do it anyway. I'm going to protect your talkpage if everyone keeps giving you what you want like this. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think you should protect this page Panaka. It'll stop everyone. And Panaka is right. Leave Disney Channel Wiki alone. It did nothing to you. We did nothing to you, so you do nothing to us.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 17:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::Stop. Your talk page won't be deleted because you don't want anybody to see you have a bad record. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::You know, that wasn't very bright. I am an also administrator at Wikitroid. Thank you for bringing yourself to my attention. Your talk page shall be protected for one day. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Your talk page has been protected for one day. I hope you realize why you are protected. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I know I shouldn't say stuff like this, but you make me sick. You replaced a number of the pages I created (on Custom Bionicle wiki) with a very offensive message that made me so angry I actually vandalised your page. Whether you've seen the error in your ways or not, I'm keeping a close eye on you.